I Couldn't Lose Another
by dobokdude
Summary: One-shot. Set after movie. Bogo may not have treated Judy like a real cop, but perhaps maybe it was more than just pure prejudice... Rated T
**I Couldn't Lose Another, a Zootopia fanfiction**

 **Hey guys. So here is my first Zootopia fanfic, and I must say I LOVED the movie. I mean, I was excited to see it, but it definitely surprised me. As it progressed, I kept thinking I walked into the wrong theater because I didn't expect a Disney movie to cover: racism, stereotyping, prejudice, sexism, classism, bigotry, drugs, terrorism, political corruption, and social unrest. Definitly bring your kids!(LOL).**

 **But trust me it surprised me in the good way. Especially with people like Trump running for President(LOL again). Anyway now if you saw the movie, you wuld probably know that Chief Bogo wasn't exactly the most welcoming towards Judy. And when Nick told him off, I was filled with joy(by the way if anyone remembers nick's exact words let me know through PM or in reviews).**

 **However after reading a comment of the ''Insubordination'' clip on Youtube by Flicks and the City Plus , I was inspired to write this fic, on why Bogo may have came off as an ass. Was it pure prejudice, or something else... Read to find out. Note: I do not own Zootopia it and all it's characters belong to Disney.**

Bogo yawned as he finally finished the last of his paperwork. It was 10 pm and the other officers were either on patrol or had gone home. Earlier that day, Officers Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps had found an underground trafficking ring full of pedophiles and a bunch of missing predator and prey children. All the suspects had been arrested and the children either returned to their families or hospitalzed.

The buffalo chief walked out of his office shutting the door wearily. He could finally go home, and hopefully get at least 6 hours of sleep. Being the Chief of Police was hard most of the time, and certainly wasn't anything people saw on shows like Caw and Order. There were it's good moments though, such as managing to return missing persons to loved ones and sending criminals off to prison, but it also came with lots of paperwork, phone calls, filing, and taking most of the heat when things went wrong.

''Hey Chief!''

Bogo looked up, seeing Nick Wilde the newest officer on the force walk up to him. He had a small stack of papers under his right arm, which he pulled out and extended towards his boss. ''Here's the paperwork I filled out.''

Bogo took it putting it under his arm, ''Thanks Wilde I will file it in the morning. Nice work on that bust today.''

''Thanks. We had a lead for about 2 weeks, and today was the perfect time to strike. Though most of the suspects didn't fight back one of them, a badger started swinging with a metal pipe. I was nervous but Judy just tackled and tased him.''

Bogo managed a small smile, ''Yeas, that partner of yours has been doing quite well lately.''

For a moment the two were silent but then Nick spoke up, ''Hey Chief? Mind if I ask you a question''

''Go ahead?''

''A few weeks ago, what did you have against Judy?''

At first the excon thought maybe he pushed the wrong button, but he saw the Chief's face turn from weary to sadness.

Bogo sighed and turned to Nick, ''Wilde don't get me wrong. I think Hopps is a great cop, I really do and I was overly harsh and unfair when she first came here, but it wasn't because I hated her. It was because I couldn't repeat the past...''

 _Flashback, 10 years ago_

 _''Okay people, today is a busy day.'' Bogo said, addressing the room full of policemen. ''Now before I hand out the assignments, I would first like to welcome our three newest recruits, Cally Claws, Zeus Hooves and my son Isaac Bogo._

 _The officers in the room applauded and waved to the rookies. Cally was a female leopard with a British accent, Zeus was a zebra with an Swahelian accent, and Isaac was a water buffalo like his father, except a few inches shorter and with horns that were straighter. They all wore their ZPD uniforms and equipment belts. They were all 25, fresh out of the academy._

 _''Alright settle down.'' The chief said. ''Now with that out of the way, Officers Willson and Slithers, you take the Tundratown breakins, Brown and Trotson the Downtown burglaries..._

 _And Bogo then read off all the assignments as every officer left to do their duty for the day. The only ones left were the rookies. Isaac stood up and waked over to his new boss._

 _''Hey Da- sorry Chief, can we please get a serious case? We can totally handle it.'' The young buffalo said, his two friends nodding in agreement._

 _''I don't know, you're fresh out of training, it might not be the best idea.'' Bogo said. He definitly believed in Isaac, but he was fresh meat, and fresh meat usually went into the grinder._

 _Before any of them could say anything else, an officer entered the room, a look of concern on his face. ''Chief we got three elephant juveniles who broke into a liquor store and are beating up the owner. We have 4 officers there but they say that the suspects are armed and they need back up.''_

 _Bogo looked at his son and two other newbies who looked at him pleadingly. Finally he sighed. ''I'll let you handle this but after that, it's parking duty and paperwork for the rest of the day, am I understood?''_

 _The three nodded and hurried out the door. Bogo couldn't help but smile. He remembered his first day on the force, how he had parking duty for a few weeks before tackling any real crime. He hadn't been rushed in the slightest. But his Isaac was something special, him and his friends. They were among top 10 in the academy and had exceeded expectations in all required areas: firearms and weapons, unarmed combat, arrests, driving, and physical conditioning. He was sure that a few juveniles wouldn't be a problem. Especially with some veteran officers already there._

 _So he then went to his office filling out typical paperwork and what not, and it had been about an hour since he sent everyone off. But as he was looking over an arrest report for an assault, Clawhauser came rushing in, gasping fro breath._

 _Bogo shot up, feeling that something demanded his immediate attention. ''What is it Clawhauser?''_

 _The obese jaguar looked up at his superior and sighed before answering, ''Your son, and the new recurits... are dead sir.''_

 _Bogo couldn't believe his ears, he grabbed Clawshauser y the shoulders shaking him, ''Come on Clawshauser don't mess with me, this has to be some sort of pra-''_

 _''It's not sir, trust me. I just got word a few mintues ago. When your son and his partners got there the elephants had guns and were firing at the officers on scene. They stopped the car and got behind it for cover and started firing. But then one of the teens pulled out a molotov cocktails and started hurling them everywhere, but while all the other officers ran from the cars out of the way, the rookies gas tank was hit and there was an explosion. None of them made it sir, I'm sorry.''_

 _Bogo let go of the chubby predator and slumped back into his seat. He told Clawshauer to make sure the reports got to him later and told him to leave the office. The whole time he held back the urge to break down sobbing, but when the jaguar closed behind him, only then did the tears come..._

''Whoa.'' Nick said, leaning on his arms against the railing. ''Chief I had no id-''

''It's fine Nick.'' Bogo said. He usually didn't address his subordinates by their first name. ''Now you see it wasn't because I hated Hopps, but because-''

''You couldn't lose another.'' The two turned to see Judy Hopps herself standing behind them. Bogo turned to face the rabbit officer.

''Hopps, I take it you heard everything.''

''Only all of it. And to be fair, I shouldn't have taken the Otterson case right in front of you when you said no. Sorry about that.''

Bogo nodded and smiled, ''And I'm sorry about before, Officer Hopps.''

Just then someones phone rang playing Gazelle's latest song _Fly Baby Fly_. The fox and rabbit looked at their buffalo boss who blushed pulling out his carrot phone and turning it on silent.

''One word and you're fired''. He said. They nodded and quickly walked away, but not before noticing the smile on their bosses face.

 **And there is my first Zootopia fanfic. Sorry if it's not the best written but hey I'll get better. Anyway please let me know what you think in the reviews and check out my other work. Peace!**


End file.
